Apocalypse Imperator
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = $2,284,940 $1,718,000 (trade price) (Arena War) |related = Apocalypse Dominator Phoenix |variants = Future Shock Imperator Nightmare Imperator |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = imperator |handlingname = IMPERATOR |textlabelname = IMPERATOR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Apocalypse Imperator is a custom muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is evidently based on the , more specifically the from the Mad Max franchise. The car is distinguished by its triangle-shaped front end, with the four square headlamps on the upper side and small fog lamps on the lower side. Its bonnet features a cut-out section for the engine intake and the sides feature circular rear-view mirrors. Exhaust stacks can be seen on both sides near the rear wheel arches and its rear wheels have larger and wider profile tyres. The rear window is partially covered by louvres and a lip spoiler can be seen in the boot. While identical to its two other variants, it has a worn bodywork with seemingly clean underside and details. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Imperator possesses excellent acceleration and decent speed thanks to its single-cam V8 engine, but has relatively low braking capabilities. The vehicle also has a tendency to slide out when turning at certain speeds and can spin out if the driver is not careful, most of these shortfalls can be mitigated by upgrading the brakes at Los Santos Customs and through skillful driving. Also despite the high acceleration, the vehicle's rear wheels spin before the vehicle can take off. During certain events in the Maze Bank Arena, the vehicle stats change. In race events such as "Wreck It", the acceleration is high, while the braking is low and the vehicle's habit of spinning out is also increased, but in the events such as "Bomb Ball", the acceleration is greatly decreased while the braking becomes more effective. However, this doesn't seem to be the case for custom variations of the vehicle, as the stats will be the same as they are in free mode. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor Like other similar Arena vehicles, the occupants are vulnerable to gunfire due to the exposed cabin. However, this issue can be reduced with the Heavy Armor upgrade installed, as it adds armour plating around the vehicle, having the windshield partially protected by metal bars and the sides with window plating with a small weak spot. The rear remains unarmoured in that aspect, due to the rear louvres on it. Depending on the armour level, it can take at least three missiles from an Oppressor before being destroyed by a fourth, making it one of the more decent weaponized vehicles due to its balance between weapons, abilities and durability. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, namely scoops and blades. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. The reinforced scoop, however, is one of the options that will not lift or otherwise send vehicles flying, likely due to its size and shape. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Imperator can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The Imperator can be modified to have two rear-firing kinetic mortars. This weapon behaves similarly to the ones from the Weaponized Tampa, but instead of an explosive, it has a kinetic effect; an impulse which can send players and vehicles into the air, dealing little damage. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Imperator, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. However, in arena events it can kill motorcycle riders. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The car can also be installed with both bodywork Spikes and Saw Blades. The spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them, while the saw blades can pop vehicle tyres and damage NPCs as well. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Imperator can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseImperator.png|The Apocalypse Imperator on the Arena War website. ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseImperatorModded.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Imperator on the Arena War website. Imperator-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Imperator on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Imperator-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Imperator on Rockstar Games Social Club. Imperator-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Imperator on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at the Arena War website for $2,284,940 or $1,718,000 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). **The vehicle comes with the "Wabi-Sabi" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard when purchased. Trivia General * derives from the stem of the verb "imperare", meaning 'to order, to command'. **The vehicle may be named after , the deuteragonist of Mad Max: Fury Road. *It is possible to emulate the vehicle's appearance from The Road Warrior, by keeping the rust livery on it, removing the scoop by selecting the Ram Weapon to "None" and installing the Rear Kinetic Mortar weapon, as this will remove the boot and thus will have a similar appearance to the twin gas tanks Max had installed in the back of his car in the second movie. *The default radio stations for the Imperator are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Future Shock Imperator *Nightmare Imperator *Apocalypse Dominator - Another custom muscle car also manufactured by Vapid. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online